


Sweetheart

by Anonymous



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Incest, Jealousy, M/M, Marriage, Possessive Behavior, Sharing, Short, a nate sandwich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 23:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10955406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sam and Elena have become proficient at sharing.





	Sweetheart

"I like her" Sam told Nathan about Elena, after all was said and done. And he meant it. But Sam could be stubborn. Obstinate, Elena preferred. Nathan would say headstrong. Thus Sam retained a hearty amount of apprehension regarding his younger brother's sickly sweet domestic life with his flawless spouse. Especially considering the married couple's relationship issues in the past. Especially considering the brothers' unconventional relationship that refused to stay in the past.

It took longer than Sam was willing to admit for him to warm up to Elena, and it took much shorter for Elena than she was willing to admit for her to warm up to Sam. The two were pleasantly surprised to find themselves having a lot in common when their differing lifestyles were put aside. They shared many things, and when Sam was over at the house this became even more apparent. He learned to find the joy in "ours." It was a nice change.

Elena was all too eager to share her favorites with her brother-in-law. She'd turn on that slow, folksy music Sam never thought he'd like. They'd talk for hours about nothing and everything and the funniest thing was that they'd always end on the the catalyst for their bond, their most important experience in "ours."

Nate smelled like the rain but had such clear eyes, Elena would muse. Then Sam would regale stories from years past and chuckle when they'd realize that Nathan hasn't changed all that much since then. Nathan was always the center of their attention even when he wasn't there to know. He just illuminated their lives with his charm and his soul. It would be easy for a potent mixture of jealousy and protectiveness to bloom between them, but Sam and Elena knew how to share.

Elena lay with Nate night after night, the soft moonlight framing their exposed bodies as her back pressed against his chest, feeling safety and warmth in their bed. But when Sam would come around he would catch Nathan like his prey, snaking his arms around his brother and kissing the crook of his neck, a prelude to what would soon take place in that same bed. Both Sam and Elena knew Nathan inside and out. And, on occasion, they would come together to overtake him, watch him fall apart and admire the beautiful, quivering mess they jointly created. Then pick up the pieces.

Of course Nathan wouldn't have it any other way. Now he was theirs.


End file.
